Venezuela
Big Brother One World: Venezuela is the inaugural season of Big Brother One World. It features 14 houseguests competing for power in a series of eliminations resulting in one person claiming the Winners title. The Winner of the season was Sarah/Rainmoondance over Bernard/HoldenGetLoud in a 4-3 vote. Kristen/AnEtherealBeauty claimed America's Player. Production Tyler (aardvarkbabble) hosted this game on 29 December 2011 at 10:30pm Eastern and concluded in the early hours of 30 December 2011 at 3:15am Eastern. Rob (HawstRJ) chronicled the season and announced the opening twist. Season Twist Introduced at the start of the game, the HouseGuests were informed that two people were being selected at random to become a Duo. This Duo would have to work together to make the Final 3 without either being eliminated in order to progress to the Final 2 and face their Jury. If one of the Duo was voted out, the reigning Head of Household would receive a "game-shifting" power - a vote reversal allowing the holder to flip the votes on the person who received the lowest amount eliminating them. This would have been used a maximum of two times. Bernard and Sarah were selected as the Duo who successfully made the Final 3 without being caught. Houseguests There are fourteen houseguests this season, seven females and seven males. All houseguests are fictional and played by people on AOL Instant Messenger. Aneesa Played by jukedout23 was the first person voted out in a 6-5 vote against Kenny. Bernard Played by holdengetloud became part of the "Duo" twist alongside Sarah. He won PoV in Week 2 with his partner who had HoH. He was nominated in Weeks 5 & 6 but won PoV in Week 6 defeating Kristen. His strength when it came to winning Veto was admirable, securing the final Veto Challenge and cementing his place in the Finals alongside his secret partner. Despite his statements of being a far superior player to Sarah, the Jury did not award him the win, with only 3 votes from Tyler, Lorraine and Bryce. Bree Played by jessicajanex3 was the third person voted out of the game in a 5-4 vote. Bryce Played by ktabs14 became an early target in Week 3 and 4, but due to his PoV victory in Week 4 removed himself from the block. Later, Bryce would win HoH in Week 7 to his surprise, only to nominated again for another two times, defeating Lorraine but not garnering enough support to be saved against Kelsey. During his time in the competition, Bryce was more known for his outlandish statments of being excellent at "Majority Rules" and typing in large fonts, something that Bernard continued to do after Bryce's elimination. Derrick Played by animalfun106 became the first PoV winner in Week 1. He would later win back-to-back HoH/PoV Challenges in Week 5 and Week 10 and became the sixth member of the Jury after failing to win Veto, allowing the Secret Duo to progress to the Final 2. Derrick had the most opportunities of the game to eliminate at least one of the Secret Duo (Bernard) but each time he was either spared of Vetoed, as well as making the Final Four without being nominated. Evan Played by karikylevi played a solid game until Week 5 when he was nominated by Derrick for lack of Communication, having been outed by the HoH for this statement he was later evicted in the same week narrowly missing out on becoming a Juror. Kelsey Played by pierzinafan1 she was known for her catchphrase "Let's get it crackin" before going into challenges. Her under-the-radar strategy worked until Week 9 after being nominated by Kristen and eventually eliminated in Week 10 unanimously. Kenny Played by drrockz suffered at the hands of his internet connection continuously being taken out. He was up for nomination in Week 1 and 2, being eliminated by HoH Sarah after she promised to spare Riley. Kristen Played by anetherealbeauty she won PoV in Week 3 and HoH in Week 4. After eliminating Ryan during her tenure as HoH, an attack made against her by the evicted houseguest caused her to worry about her position within the game. Her challenge prowess was exemplary but her deduction was not up to scratch as she failed to recognise the secret Duo assuming it to be Derrick and Sarah, when the realisation of her mistake was made it was too late and automatically became the Final Jury Member. It should be noted that Kristen additionally made it very clear who she favored within the game by stating she saved Riley against Kenny for personal reasons and Kelsey's pro-elimination against Bernard saying "she was supposed to go way earlier than this!" Lorraine Played by kristenxoxo334 was the first HoH winner of the series and later nominated in Week 6 and Week 8. She claimed to be the most "ghetto" person in the game, when nominated by Sarah she outed the supposed "Chicago Alliance" and claimed Sarah betrayed her by putting her up for the chop. This proved to be her demise as she was voted out 4-0 against a surprised Bryce. Riley Played by survivorfan4444 was one of the quieter houseguests, she was nominated in Week 2 alongside Kenny and was spared by Kristen when the vote deadlocked. Her week performances in challenges however could not keep her long as she was the replacement nominee in Week 7, resulting in the games first landslide vote of 4-1 making her the second member of the jury. Ryan Played by soopahdeelishis started out the competition as one of the middle-of-the-road players and occasionally made comments when neccessary, he was nominated in Week 4 by Kristen for not knowing where he stood in the game. After failing to win Veto, the vote tied between him and Tyler with Kristen sending him home. Post-eviction Ryan made an attack upon Kristen which upset her deeply. Sarah Played by rainmoondance became part of the "Duo" twist alongside Bernard in the first round. She won HoH in Week 2 and became known for her attention to detail when it came to challenges. Sarah was criticised for the "Chicago Alliance" but not that could stop her from making the Finals alongside her Secret Duo partner, she was criticised for her harsh gameplay but nonetheless the Jury deemed her more worthy than Bernard and became the winner of the game in a 4-3 vote. Post game, Sarah revealed that she would have not worked alongside Bernard had it not been for the twist and felt grateful that she did. Tyler Played by survivoronair was known for his sporadic outbursts, he was the replacement nominee for Bryce in Week 4 and for Bernard in Week 6 and was evicted 4-2 becoming the first Juror. Voting History Trivia *Sarah won the game without ever being nominated pre or post Power of Veto. Linus from Tuscany would later share this record. *Bryce faced elimination on three separate occasions, the most in the game. *Kenny has the most elimination votes against him with eleven. Category:Seasons